And There Was One
by ChaoticNeutraltotheThird
Summary: Draw a circle, that's the earth.  Italy isn't so stupid.  He never has been.  It's time to show everyone that.  Dark!Italy, rated for violence and Italy's creepy singing voice.


"Hey, hey, papa, can I have some wine?" The notes came out slow and ugly. "Hey, hey mama. Hey, hey mama."

Blood.

Tears.

Pain.

Death.

"I can't get the taste of _hatred and fear_ _from not long ago_ out of my head." A malicious grin painted usually cheery features. Blood dripped from an outstretched hand and onto the floor.

He hurt.

He smiled.

And he killed.

"Draw a circle, that's the earth. Draw a circle, that's the earth. Draw a circle, that's the earth. _I'm the only one left."_

He wasn't, though.

Not yet.

There was one more.

"Draw a circle, that's the earth. Could it be, that's the earth? Stare at it, that's the earth. _Latvia's here with me._

A whimper.

Terrified shivers.

Nowhere to go.

"Hey, hey, Raivis, let us play a game. Hey, hey, Raivis. Hey, hey, Raivis."

Silent tears.

Bloodied clothes.

_Don't provoke him._

"Hey, hey, Raivis, come and sit by me. Hey, hey, Raivis. Hey, hey, Raivis." The flat, terrifying notes echoed softly.

Don't move.

Don't run.

Don't hide.

"I can't forget the taste of their blood from not so long ago!" A manic face, a white flag painted red.

You can't win.

You can't run.

You can't live.

"Draw a circle, that's the earth. Draw a circle, that's the earth. Draw a circle, that's the earth. _It's painted red with blood."_

You.

Are going.

To die.

"Aaaaah, you can just end the magnificence of the world with one slash of a knife." A step closer, then two.

Move back.

Don't let him near.

You're too late.

"Now let's play again, just one more time. _I like this game."_

The song is over.

Make him sing again.

If you don't, you die.

"Hey, hey, Italy. P-please let me g-go. H-hey, hey, Italy. Hey, hey, Italy." A new voice, a new song.

Good.

You're doing well.

He is pleased.

"I think you've reminded me why I like this game." New words not matching old, voice still as dead as before.

Keep singing.

Don't stop.

You might survive.

"D-draw a circle, that's the earth. Draw a c-circle….t-that's the earth. Draw a-a circle…that's the earth. Italy's here w-with me." He's crying, but keeps going.

Yes.

Keep going.

Play his game.

"Draw a circle, that's the earth. Draw a circle, that's the earth. Draw a circle, that's the earth. Does Latty want to play?" A tilted head, crooked grin, tune speeding up.

Say yes.

Say yes.

Say yes.

"A-aaah, I-I've seen the magnificence o-of the world c-change b-before my e-eyes." It wasn't no, so it was taken as yes.

Go to him.

He won't hurt you now.

You've pleased him.

"Now let's play our game; come on Latvia." The last line of the song, the game to repeat again.

Get up.

Cross this sea of bodies.

Go to him.

"H-h-hey, hey, Italy. What are we doing? Hey, hey, I-Italy. Hey, h-hey, Italy." The squelch of blood underfoot, the careful avoidance of bodies.

You're doing well.

Don't stop.

For your safety.

"Draw a circle, that's the earth. Draw a circle, that's the earth. Draw a circle, that's the earth. Latvia's coming with me." Another step forward, a bloody knife clatters to the floor.

He's dropped his weapon.

He's made his decision.

You're going to live.

"W-where are we going, M-mister Italy?" The game of song was dropped in sheer terror combined with relief.

No.

You made an error.

You ended the game before him.

"Why, Raivis? Our game. It was so fun." No more steps. The grin is gone.

Fix your error.

Start a new game.

Save yourself.

"A-a new game, a new game, a new game is what we n-need." Eyes wide, a shuffle backward. _Squelch._

Yes.

Good.

You can do this.

"Very good, I like it." The flat tune is still somehow cheery.

Careful.

He's still angry.

He might go for the knife.

"Where'll w-we go, what'll we d-do, w-what sounds f-f-fun to you?" Keeping up the tune, slowly moving back. _Snap._

No.

You stepped on something.

Stop moving.

"One, two, three, the options that you have." Step, step, no mind to what's underfoot.

Choose.

Choose a number.

Choose carefully.

"One, we keep playing this game. Two, we play out in the rain. Three, _I separate your body and brain." _There's no song now, just a made-up tune.

The knife.

He has the knife.

_You lost._

"I-I c-c-chose-" Cut off. A dripping, stained finger to the lips.

He won't let you choose.

You're not going to make it.

I'm sorry.

"Hush, hush, Latty. You don't need to choose. I will, Latty. I will, Latty." Hands running across hair, blonde head now dark red.

Latvia.

I couldn't save you.

I'm so sorry.

"N-n-no….please…" Quiet whimpers only pleasing him more.

Latvia.

I tried so hard.

I wanted you to escape.

"I like this new game even more." A sweeping hand gestures to the surrounding bodies. "I played it with them, too. But you, Latty, you're more fun." A knife tip to a thin throat, scratching, scraping.

I only hope he ends this quickly.

Don't encourage him to drag it out.

Drag it out like he did to us.

"M-mister I-Italy…" Shrinking back. Knife pressed harder, trickle of blood.

Be quiet.

He likes to hear screams.

He'll drag it out if you scream.

"Oh Latty, sweet Latty." A sharp movement, another whimper, the body drops to the floor.

Latvia.

Latvia.

Latvia.

"Hey, hey, papa, can I have some wine? Hey, hey, mama. Hey, hey, mama." The knife isn't removed. The door swings open, he leaves them to rot.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

So sorry.

"Draw a circle, that's the earth. Draw a circle, that's the earth. Draw a circle, that's the earth. And now I'm all alone." Rain washes blood-soaked clothes and blood-covered skin.

I should have saved you.

I should have.

I should have.

"Draw a circle, that's the earth. Draw a circle, that's the earth. Draw a circle, that's the earth. I am not that stupid." Another manic grin turned to an angry frown.

I couldn't.

I didn't.

I'm sorry.

"Draw a circle, that's the earth. Stare at it, that's the earth. Could it be, that's the earth? _It's me, I killed them all." _ The door swings shut, never to be opened again.


End file.
